The invention relates to a semiconductor device having a disk-shaped semiconductor body in which on the side of a first major surface at least one circuit element is formed and in which a second major surface present opposite to the first major surface is covered with an adhesive layer on which at least one metal layer is provided which is bonded to a carrier, and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Known monocrystalline silicon semiconductor bodies are coated, for example, on the side of the second major surface with an adhesive layer consisting of titanium, chromium or nickel-chromium. For example, metal layers of platinum and gold or nickel and gold are provided on the adhesive layer. Instead of gold, silver may also be used.
The outermost metal layer is connected to a carrier via a glued joint or a pressure bond, which carrier forms an electric connection for the semiconductor body. Soldered joints are also used, which also serve to dissipate heat which is generated in the semiconductor device.
In practice, however, the provision of metal layers on a semiconductor body proves to be expensive, while problems regularly occur as a result of an insufficient adhesion and contacting by the adhesive layer.